An Unexpected Guest
by EagleOwl21
Summary: The seventh year students at Hogwarts are having a masquerade. Draco has fallen for the girl wearing an emerald green silk gown, without knowing it was Hermione Granger. With her being his Potions' partner, Draco inch by inch discovers that he was in love with the Gryffindor Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tonight is the night everyone has been waiting for, everyone except for Draco Malfoy. He hates attending to parties like these, parties that includes dancing. Everyone knows that the Malfoy Family are excellent dancers but Draco still dislikes it. However, he will give chance to those who want to really dance with him.

He tightened his bowtie for the last time, combed his platinum hair and went out of the room.

"I thought you're not going to the ball?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I changed my mind; I was concerned about the people who will miss the Malfoy's greatest talent and those who will miss my essence." Draco said with a smirk.

"If that's the case then, you should wear that." Blaise said, pointing at the silver mask on the floor in front of Draco.

"And why, should I?"

"The theme for tonight's ball is Masquerade, you know."

"Okay okay." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

XOX

The moment Draco entered the great hall, his attention shifted to the girl wearing an emerald green silk dress and a silver mask. With her brown hair fixed to curls. What put him off somehow was the fact that she was dancing with, none other than, Harry Potter, his nemesis. He recognized him by his thunder scar. A slytherin and a gryffindor dancing together? The fact disgusts him. He needs to make a move.

After several minutes, the slytherin girl was done dancing with pot-head. And he was on his way to ask her to dance but someone already did. It was a red-haired guy who was taller than her. Fortunately, the girl didn't accept it. Well, this would be hard for Draco because the girl seems to be picky but Draco still believes in his guts.

The girl was sitting on a chair waiting for someone to ask her to dance. And Draco was waiting for her to look at him. His arms are on a table and his back against the wall, his right arm holding a wine glass, totally seductive.

And finally, Draco catches her attention after waiting for a couple of minutes. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and so many things that made Draco love to watch her eyes more. She had something that no other girl has, but he doesn't know what it is.

Draco walked towards the slytherin girl to ask her for a dance. She stiffened.

"Miss, are you waiting for someone?"

"I am not. And why are you asking?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"Can I dance with you then?" Draco said, while handing her a red rose.

"Thank you for the rose but I don't like receiving them from random people. And I'm not interested to dance with you." She said.

"Why not?"

"You're not good enough." She said, rudely.

"How about I show you some wand less magic?" He said, but before he can cast a spell, the girl stopped him. And his eyes met hers but before it last the girl looked away.

She cleared her throat and said "I don't want to dance."

"It's near midnight; want to spend the rest of the time someplace else?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but my challenge is for you not to take off your mask for the rest of the night."

"Deal" Draco said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco and the girl went to the library after walking around the castle. Even though it's already midnight they managed to break through the doors of the library.

"So you read muggle books, I see." Draco asked.

"Yes." She said, mockingly.

"But why, you're in slytherin, and you certainly act like a pureblood princess, you can't like muggles." Draco said.

"You thought I'm in slytherin _and_ a pureblood?" She asked, surprised.

"Wha- you mean you're not a slytherin? Then there can be a possibility that you're a Gryffindor, or worse, a Hufflepuff. Now, are you?"

"Maybe." She said, smirking.

"If that's the case then, I ought not to know. But we'll know won't we? We just have to take off our masks." Draco added as he reached out to take hers off.

She held up a hand and effectively stopped him from reaching out. "Remember our deal? We won't be taking them off for the rest of the night."

"Then how will I know who you are?"

"You won't"

"That can be dealt with if you tell me your name."

"I don't want to."

"You have got to be kidding me." He said, frowning.

"You just have to trust your instincts, don't you? In time, you'll know."

There was a long pause before he felt the need to lighten up the mood.

"So, do you like going here in the library? I mean do you really love books?" he asked.

"I love books! They're like the best thing ever made, for me." She responded. "Do you love books?" She asked.

"Not that much, but I read books mostly when I'm alone or needs space." He responded.

The girl threw a thick black book towards Draco. "What is this? Some of those Muggle books you read?" Draco asked.

"Yes. That is one of the best books I've ever read." She answered. As she was answering his question, Draco looked at the book as the title reads _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Pride and prejudice, eh? The title sounds pretty good." Draco said as he opened the book and read it. "_H J_? Is that your initials?" He asked. He watched as her eyes widened.

"Yes." The girl answered.

"No. I'll stop here. I'll just think of a person I know with initials HJ." Draco said and brought the book back to the girl.

"Keep it. You'll need it someday." She said.

XOX

As she was reading, the moon reflected her skin perfectly that made her lips even more seductive and Draco was so tempted with it. She looked at him while Draco was looking back and her eyes twinkled like those stars every night. Until Draco brushed his lips to hers. And the kiss deepened and surprisingly she kissed back. The taste of cherry and strawberry mixed is what he tasted on her lips. He saw the way she widened her eyes the moment they kissed and Draco enjoyed the way she kissed back, but it didn't last that long because she suddenly pushed Draco off her and Draco hit the wall hard.

"Why did you do that?" Draco said while groaning in pain.

"I think I should be the one asking that question! And you deserved it, you kissed me you see." The girl shouted.

"You kissed back!" Draco shouted back.

"No. No. I can't trust you _again_."

"Trust me agai—"

"You don't even know me!"

"Do you know me then?" Draco said, in a thought-provoking voice.

"You're an arrogant git and you're personality sucks! You're none other than the boy with the platinum hair and the amazing bouncing ferret, in short Draco Malfoy." The girl spat.

Draco's eyes widened. _How did she know I am Draco? And why did she say "Trust me again"?_ Many questions flooded Draco's mind, many questions that has no answers.

He was left there in the dark while he watched the girl walk away.

"Stay." Draco said, silently. And he was the only one who heard it.

He waited for her to be out of his sight and then he stood up, he heard something crack underneath his left foot and when he raised his foot, he saw a silver hair clasp with green gems on it. _Is this hers? _Draco thought.

XOX

When Draco entered the slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson run to him and gave him a big hug. There's nothing that Draco can do, but to push her away and he did. His mood was starting to be worse than it was a while ago, she always appear when he is really furious and that is what Draco called bad timing.

"Drakie-poo, are you mad at me?" Pansy said, mimicking the voice of a baby.

"Not now, Pansy." Draco said.

"Why Draco?" Pansy said, while messing with his hair.

"I said not now!" Draco shouted, glaring at her. And then Pansy took a step backward and ran to the girls' dormitory. "Here we go again." Draco said, and let out a long sigh.

XOX

"Draco, wake up. Potions is our next class." Blaise said.

"uh-huh?" Draco said, covering his eyes with his arms to block the sunlight out.

"It's Monday, remember?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, I forgot!" he said and then Draco got up from his bed and grabbed his slytherin robes and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath.

It's already 7:55 when Draco was done taking a bath and he needs to skip breakfast just not to be late for Potions. He walked fast up the stairs and along corridors until he reached the classroom. He sat at the back of the room with Blaise and they wait for a couple of minutes until Professor Slughorn appeared in the room.

"Good Morning, class. We're not going to stay in the laboratory today because I'm going to group you by pairs-" Slughorn said, and as the statement came out of his mouth, the class went wild. Slughorn cleared his throat and everyone went still. "I said, I'm going to group you by pairs. I'm the one who will pair you up." He said and the class was filled with disapproving groans. "And as I was saying, I'm going to group you by pairs because you're going to make a hate potion also known as Silver Stock potion."

"First pair, Pansy Parkinson and—"Slughorn said. And Draco hoped that he won't be Pansy's partner. "—Neville Longbotton. " And Draco sighed. "Second pair, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" and the room went wild, because everyone knows Harry likes Ginny. "Third pair, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown"

"Won won!" Lavender shouted with her cheeks red, while everyone else was teasing them. But something grabbed Draco's attention, it was Granger, she wasn't riding with the fun. _The scene seems to dis—_

"—and Draco Malfoy" Slughorn said, and the room broke into silence. And Granger was giving him a disgusted look.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You're paired up with Granger." Blaise whispered. Draco's eyes widened. And for several minutes, it felt like the earth stopped from moving. _I'm paired up with a know-it-all mudblood._

"Okay then, sit with your partners now while I discuss the mechanics of your project." Slughorn said. And Draco didn't want to move, he just waited for Granger to sit beside him.

_Author's Note: Thank you, guys for reading! Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry guys for the late update. I don't have time to update the story because I have school**

**so expect for 2 weeks late updating of this story. Thank you for understanding! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Professor Slughorn has done discussing the mechanics of the project Hermione started to write the things that Draco will bring.

"Okay Malfoy, you bring—"Hermione was cut by Draco.

"I'm not going to bring anything, you know. I'm just going to give you my money and you can buy the ingredients and I'll give you extra money for you to make the potion." Draco said.

"I can't do it on my own, Malfoy. That's why the project is done by pairs." She said.

"I don't care. You're still the know-it-all mudblood, right?" Draco spat and he walked out of the room.

XOX

Draco was alone while lying peacefully on his bed in the boys' dormitory, holding the silver clasp of _HJ_. And when somebody knocked, he hid the clasp under his bed, fast.

"Open." Draco said.

And the hinges squeaked it was Blaise Zabini. "Draco," he said.

"Yes?" Draco responded.

"McGonagall is looking for you."

"Why is she looking for me?"

"I think I heard it's about Granger."

"Oh, the mudblood, she easily runs to her mommy about an easy project, so juvenile." Draco said.

XOX

It's a little bit cold inside Professor McGonagall's office when Draco went there. The thin tall woman was fixing school files when he entered.

"Professor, I heard you were looking for me?"

"Oh, Mister Malfoy, take your sit." She said while sitting on her deep green fur chair. "It's about your potions project with Miss Granger, well, she said a while ago that you didn't want to cooperate with her and your project's deadline is two weeks from now. I understand that you hate muggles but just do it for your grades, if you don't help her 150 points will be deducted from slytherin house and you will surely receive detention, you understand?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, professor" Draco said. He remembered the day he received detention because he followed the golden trio when they went to Hagrid's.

XOX

"She said she will deduct 150 points from our house because of a crappy project?" Blaise said. The three of them laugh loudly it echoed the whole common room.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pansy asked.

"Go on with the flow. There's no other choice." Draco answered, while trying to catch the jelly bean with his mouth.

"I have to go, guys." Pansy declared. "You know girls; we have the thing called Beauty Sleep." She added.

"Good night, sleeping beauty!" Draco teased, as Pansy was walking on the to the girls' dormitory.

"Hey, where have you been last Saturday?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, I was flirting with some girl." Draco said.

"So, what's the girl's name?"

"I don't know,"

"What? You don't know her name?"

And Draco told Blaise about everything that happened last Saturday, and Blaise was teasing Draco that Malfoy was in love with a mystery girl.

"You should've just grabbed her mask off, so you won't go, finding clues of who she is." Blaise said.

"But I got her initials, though. _HJ_"

"_HJ_,"

XOX

It was a fine cold midnight in the boys' dormitory, and Draco was still thinking about his mystery girl while looking at the ceiling, blankly. Something burst in the centre of his thought, a sound of an owl. He got up and he opened the window. It was a brown screech owl, he didn't recognize who owns it, and it was holding a rolled parchment with its beak. He grabbed and he unrolled the parchment open.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at the laboratory, _

_Tomorrow at 5:00 o' clock in the evening_

_Note: Be Punctual_

_ -Hermione Jean Granger_

"Bloody hell, why are you sending letters late at night" Draco whispered, furiously. Then he threw the letter near his books.

XOX

While they were in the Great Hall eating lunch, Draco watched Granger while she was looking at Ron Lavender exchanged food on their silver spoon. Her eyes were full of jealousy and despise for Brown. He likes seeing Granger fill her eyes with anger, like she was on of Weasel-bee's misfit toys.

"Are you going to eat that, Draco?" Crabbe said, pointing at Draco's turkey meal.

Draco moved his plate to Crabbe's place and said, "Have it all and swallow it whole."

XOX

Hermione opened the door to the laboratory room."Colloportus" she whispered and the door sealed itself with a weird noise.

And as she enters the room the candles lit up. She put her bag on the long laboratory table and she knelt on the cold floor and then silently sobbed.

"Are you sure you're doing that kind of thing here? You know what, the comfort room is a nice place." a voice said coming from the dark side of the room.

Hermione almost jumped because of it. She fastly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat while looking at the room. There stood a slender tall form of a man with a platinum hair and his silver eyes looking at her. The features of the man are easily known. It was—

"Malfoy?" her voice cracked. Then Draco walked out of the darkness and looked at her with disgust from head to toe.

"So how's Romeo, Juliet?" Draco said with his right hand holding a thick book.

"You're reading muggle love stories? "Yes. Some girl influenced me to read some. And Granger, stop changing the topic. I know you like Weasel-bee, right?" Draco declared. The statement hit Hermione hard without knowing her cheeks were red as tomatoes.

"No, we're only friends and it will be forever like that." She said, lying.

"Granger, you know you can't love a Pureblood. It's a rule. And you two are incompatible."

"I told you, I don't like him! Can we just start our project?"

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't. I was—"

"You were what?" Draco said, grinning because he knows that she was lying.

"There was dirt in my eye." she said plainly.

"Dirt in your eye? Is there a bloody person going to sob because there was dirt in their eyes? Face the truth, Granger. You mudbloods are terrible liars? I thought wizards and witches who know it all will be good liars. Oh wait, you don't know it all, you're just pretending to." Draco said, smirking.

"Stop it, Malfoy." Hermione said, almost screaming it.

"You'll forever going to be a mudblood. Forever going to be a filth in this world." Draco continued.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed and her voice bounced through the room.

"Filthy little—" SMACK! Draco was cut off by Hermione, by slapping him. Her palms outline was in Draco's right cheek.

Hermione was now backed to reality and she was still shocked of what she did.

"Sorry." Hermione apologize.

"You know what, Granger. Weasley would've liked you if you're not short-tempered."

"Sorry, again, can we start our project now?"

* * *

_**Please Review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, guys!_**

**_Sorry for the late update, we had our mid-quarter exam so I can't do the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The moon shined and it lighten up the whole room and Hermione was still cleaning potion bottles when she asked Draco saying, "Are mudbloods and purebloods could _never_ be together?" She looked at Draco after saying it.

"Of course, they shouldn't be—"Draco was cut off when he saw Hermione's expression changed, she looked at Draco with lonely, hopeless and lifeless eyes. He regret saying all those things. "I think they can be together. That's why there are halfbloods, look at Professor Snape, he's a good wizard, r-right?" Draco gulped as he stated it. But it didn't changed her aura it was like there was no life existing in her very soul and she looks like the most fragile object in the whole world, one touch and she would break-apart. He moved uncomfortably and he accidentally bumped into a table and a book fell it opened the back of the cover, when he picked it up he saw a name written on a black ink and as a thin script. "Hermione Jean?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean by_ Hermione Jean_?" Hermione asked back. She need to because she didn't want him to know the _truth._

"Your complete name is Hermione Jean Granger?"

"I—Yes." Hermione said.

"Familiar. I think I heard it somewhere?"

"Really? Well, I don't think so. Maybe, when they sorted me."

"Maybe." Draco said.

"It's a bit a late, we need go." Hermione said to keep him from knowing the truth. "We don't have practice tomorrow because I promised Ron I will watch at his Quidditch practice. So, yeah.

"Okay, good."

"Good bye." Hermione said with a small smile plastered in her face. Draco just nod.

XOX

He can't sleep, he's sure he is wide-awake. Draco was still thinking of what happened earlier, Granger was acting a bit odd and plus, her eyes were _so_ _weak. _He was staring blankly on the wide deep green ceiling. It makes no sense, nothing would happen if he just stare blankly at the ceiling, he needs sleep.

Hours later, it was already midnight but Draco still can't sleep, he can't take it. Hermione keeps flashing on his thought. He finally surrendered, he stood up and grab his robes, then snick out of the common room. He kept on walking until he reached it. It stood before him, the door to the room, to The Room of Requirements. The huge door opened, and Draco eventually felt peace. He saw a King size bed in the room and the walls look like they were real stars. He lay down calmly on the soft bed and then a music played from a far.

_"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"_

The song said, it was so gentle and soft that made Draco sleepy, easily.

_"For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight"  
_

He felt his eyelids become heavy. He tried to fight his sleepiness but he can't.

_"Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close"_

A thought flashed before he fully fell asleep.

XOX

_The strong rain tumble down their roof, and lightning came as well as the thunder crashed. He tightened his hold on his thick blanket to lessen its noise. Thunder clapped and it made him jumped, not noticing the tears streaming down his pale frightened face. Suddenly a pale man with long silver hair came, it was Lucius Malfoy, and little Draco rushed to his father and hugged his legs. Lucius carried him and lay him into bed. He cast a silencing spell around the room. He sat on the corner of the bed and he sang to him._

_"Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash, Illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight. _

_Little child, be not afraid._  
_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams._  
_I am here tonight._

_And I hope that you'll know..._

_Everything's fine in the morning,_  
_the rain'll be gone in the morning,_  
_but I'll still be here in the morning."_

_He sang beautifully to Draco that made him stop from crying. Every time a strong thunder will clap he would be there, every time, but everything changes through time._

XOX

_The time has come for Draco to come to Hogwarts and Narcissa was very proud of him, she told him everything about Hogwarts and how it works, but Lucius was not satisfied with it, he wanted Draco to study in Durmstrang Institute to keep him away from the influence of mudbloods, but his desire failed. He tapped Draco with his walking stick and said, "Don't you dare make friends with mudbloods, don't dare make our name filthy as them. Remember Draco we our Purebloods, we are superiors." Lucius said, harshly and Draco had no choice but to agree, but his father was right, they're superiors. "Yes, father." After that, he came to his mother and kiss her goodbye and then he flee to Hogwart's train._

_When he entered the train, he accidentally bumped into a bushy-haired girl, it was so odd for Draco to find her the most adorable girl. "Uh—huh" Draco said._

_"Oh! Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She said with a friendly and excited tone._

_"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he replied._

_"You're a Malfoy?" She said, surprised. _

_"Yes?" Draco said._

_"Nice meeting you by the way, I have to leave."_

_"Wait—" But she was already gone._

* * *

_**Please Review! The last 2 parts were Draco's dream and memory. :D Expect for late updating again. Thank you for understanding.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry if the last chapter was short **_

_**and sorry for **__**the late updation.**_

_**I promise you this Chapter would be long like the other ones.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Draco's first year at Hogwarts had finished and Draco was a bit sad because he wont have a chance to see Granger everyday, it's weird for Draco to have feelings for her. He was so young. And it is because of her feelings why she always beats him in class. And Lucius was furious about it._

_"Who is this girl, who beats you in class, Draco?" Lucius said, furious._

_"It is Hermione Granger." Draco replied._

_"What? A mudblood defeated you?" Lucius raised his voice._

_"What?" Draco said, a bit shocked._

_"Why did you let her defeat you?" he said with a very cold voice that made Draco have goose bumps. He pushed Draco in the wall hard. "You're a disgrace to our family!" he shouted right in through Draco's ear. "Go. To. Your. Room." Lucius commanded. Draco was so terrified that he couldn't do anything but to stare at his father. "Now!" and Draco quickly went to his room._

XOX

_"And you must be, Miss Granger." Lucius said, while looking at Draco. His eyes were raw. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you—" Hermione then glared at Draco then glared back to Lucius. "—and your parents." Lucius look at Hermione's parents from a far, then back to her and when he saw her glaring at him his eyes turned colder. "Muggles, aren't they?" he said, in a rhetorical question with a tone of arrogance._

XOX

_Everything changed, Draco needs to act more vicious than last year for them not suspect him from having those weird feelings for Granger, but she's a mudblood they can't be together, ever. But it's just a crush. He wanted to boast about his father donating Nimbus 2001 broom's to the slytherin quidditch team. _

_ "__Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep 5's, I expect a museum would bid for them._" Draco taunt.

_"__At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent._" Hermione spat. Draco can't take it, he needs to say something evil that will make her cry easily, that will be burried in her deepest thoughts when she grows up. 'Come on, Draco. She's a mudblood! She's filthy as mud!' Draco thought. 

_"No one's asking your opinion you filthy little mudblood." Draco spat back. Hermione went quiet and still, but she was glaring at Draco. So her teary eyes wont appear but she failed. Draco's expression changed into a gentle one, it's not his purpose to offend her. Very thing he thought about her is vicious, he can think of her that way, without offending her._

XOX

He finally opens his eyes. He was back to reality, and it looks like he slept for hours but in the real world it was only for minutes. Draco moved uncomfortably in the bed, trying to find the best position to deeply sleep again, but he failed. He sat on the corner of the bed for a distant moment refreshing his dreams, his dreams about Hermione and his bloody blood status. He can't any more take her angelic face of hers every time she is sad. Draco's lucky that after those 4 years of admiring her, he finally realized that it was just a crush and he wont want to marry her or something. But Draco is sure that he has some real feelings for that _HJ_ girl he met in the yule ball. _Maybe, I can wonder around the castle for a while, I'm sure it's already early and their is no one to search the school. _Draco thought. He stood up and grabbed his robes.

XOX

Draco was walking down the dark hallway of the castle, while humming an unfamiliar tone. It was six in the morning and the sun was still hiding from the clouds. He was walking endlessly until he bumped into something or someone, Draco thinks it was a thing. Then his opinion change when he heard it moaned. He held out a helping hand and he received it right away. The moment Draco pulled him up the sun shone on them like a big spotlight, it wasn't a he, it was a she, and for that Draco was sure because it was Granger.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said, surprised.

"What are you doing here? It's 6 o' clock in the morning." Draco asked, also surprised.

"I should ask you that question. I'm a Head Girl and I have morning duties. And for that, I can deduct points to the Slytherin house."

"Really? Head Girls don't have morning duties."

"And do you have any proof to defend your suspicion?"

"I've been loitering around this castle everyday before the sun comes out. And this is the first time a Head Girl caught me. And if your saying the thruth that means you're not doing your duty properly." Draco said, questioning her about how she handles her duties.

After a couple of long seconds, Hermione finally surrendered. "Okay, you won. I was in the library, I managed to break in by using keys given to me as a Head Girl. I was searching books about the Silver Stock. And plus, it has another name it's called as, _Stygoliberato._"

"And that means?"

"_Stygos_ came from a Greek word, which means hatred. And according to the Greek Mythology, the God of hatred is Stynx. And _Liberato_ came from a Latin word, which means freed." Hermione said, sounding like a walking encyclopedia.

"So you didn't sleep?" Draco asked.

"No. And I am not planning to."

"Oh. Good luck! I can't wait to see you, laying on the floor, unconscious." Draco said, smirking.

"You wish."

"Yeah, right."

"Bye Malfoy I have something important to do."

"Bye."

XOX

It was already dinner time at The Great Hall of Hogwarts and Hermione wasn't there to eat. And Draco was a bit worried about her because she hadn't eat anything. He was looking for her to ask if they're going to make a project tomorrow. He stood up from his sit and walked rapidly, out of the Hall. He ran down the corridors and stopped when he saw a bunch of first-year girls surrounding a Hermione, she was laying on the floor, unconscious. He moved the first-year girls in the corner to make a way into the middle of the crowd. He wrapped Hemione's hand on his shoulder and he carried her legs. The crowd of first-years murmured. Draco Malfoy was oddly carrying and saving a Mudblood, who was unconscious. He ran to the Head Quarters."_Dux et rector_." Draco whispered. He managed to break in by knowing the password to the room, he remembered bullying Johnson Clarke for him to say their password. Then the door slightly, opened. He saw Clarke sitting on one of the couch.

"Malfoy! Why are you here? And why are you with_—"_

"She is her room located?"

"Upstairs, the second room, next to the staircase."

"And the pass?"

"Umm_—"_

"What's the pass?" Draco yelled, impatiently and his voice was panicked.

"_Mirable_ _Cella_" Johnson said, terrified.

Then Draco went to her room. And he laid her gently on her bed.

* * *

**_Please, don't forget to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm so sorry for my super late updation.**_

_**I was busy with my graduation and my studies. **_

_**And I was making a long one-shot story which is not yet published.**_

_**I hope you'll like this chapter. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Draco looked at her with concerned eyes for a while. And he shook his head when he realize he shouldn't feel that way. He sat on the corner of her bed when he became impatient. He swayed his feet while waiting and he stopped when he felt a box under her bed. He quickly looked down on her bed caused by curiosity. He grabbed the large box by his hand and opened it. He saw a hint of emerald green on it, then Draco rapidly closed and threw the box back to its place when he felt eyes on him. Granger's eyes. He looked at her with a shocked and it was the same for Granger, she was also shocked. "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was lifeless and her face reflect to her actions and voice.

"Nothing." He said calmly.

"Nothing?" She said arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing." He repeated.

"Nothing? Are you sure? Then, what are you dong down there?"

"I was just checking something." He was managing to make his lie looked like the truth.

"Checking? Checking something?" She said, , then she looked down to see what is inside the box. She widened her eyes, she nimble her lips. "Oh,"

He rolled his eyes and he stood up and when he is holding the door knob, Hermione said, "Thank you," He turned to face her and nod and he completely walked off. She sighed as he walked off, he didn't even asked her questions.

When Draco reached his room, his thoughts were fully preoccupied by the happenings a while ago. _Hint of emerald green, eh? _He thought. He lay down on his bed for a while and his thoughts start to drift away as he closed his eyes. "_Hermione," _the back of his mind said. He opened his eyes again. Hermione is bugging him again. She's like a stain on his favorite shirt. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it.

* * *

Hermione's footsteps echoed down the corridor as she was running towards the library. When she entered she saw Draco on the corner of the bookshelves, checking some books. "You got here early," Hermione said stating the obvious.

Draco turned to faced her and raised his eyebrow on her."I'm not here to chit chat with you, Granger." He said impatiently.

She swallowed caused by embarrassment. "Alright, then. Let us start." She said trying to keep it cool. Hermione placed a big pile of her books on the top of the wooden table, and some of them roll down. Draco just stared at them as they roll towards him. And Hermione had enough of his behavior. She grabbed her books on her own and said, "Try to care sometimes, Malfoy." She glared at him for a moment before she slammed the books back to the table.

"Care? No way, Granger. It's not like me to care especially when it comes to you." His words hit her hard. Hit her hard on her heart like a dagger was repeatedly.

"Why—why do you hate me? Sometimes you're concern about me, and sometimes not."

"Concern? Seriously? It's not in my bloodstreams to have concern for _mudbloods._"

"Yeah, because you're a Malfoy and you're hardly raised to care. You think you're better than me? Well, you're _wrong_. You can't even be smarter than me. You think I'm a mudblood, know-it-all person, well, I think your an attention-seeking prejudice person. Pure bloods don't know it all. Do you know that I really hate you right now? You made my Hogwarts life a hell. Everyday, you always treat me like a swine. You treat me as if I don't belong here! If you think you can do this on your own, then fine! Go on, I wont force you to do it." She spat, she was trying to keep not to keep her voice loud, because obviously they are in a library and Madam Pince might scold them both. After Hermione had said it all, she decided not to let him speak. She looked at him straight but all she see on Draco's eyes was a numb one. As if, he can't hear what she was saying. Then after that she put her books on her bag and walked away.

When she reached her room she sat on the corner of her bed a think for a while. She can't believe they were fighting over a fallen book. How weird. _I guess, I'll need to do this project on my own. _She searched her bag for any sign of her book, but there was none. "Of all the books, that can b left, why those it needs to be the one with my initials."And then she remembered that she left it under the table when some books fell. "Oh no, this is bad. Really bad." She combed her hair with her hand caused by disappointment. "What if Draco sees it. Then he will start to suspect that I'm _H__J. _She rushed back to the library, but it was too late it was already gone. "Merlin, where is it?" She said as she knelt down the cold floor. She looked down the table but it wasn't there.

"Looking for something, dear?" Hermione turned around to see Madam Pince looking at her with kind eyes. Madam Pince prefer the kind of Hermione as a student. Hermione Granger is a book worm and the whole school knows that, and that was the thing hat Madam Pince liked about Granger.

"Umm, I think I left my book somewhere here." Hermione answered still thinks here was still hope that Madam Pince has it.

"Are you sure? Because I just saw Mr. Malfoy grabbing a book on that very spot."

"I'm dead." Hermione said to herself.

"Maybe you can go get it from it, it's not like the Malfoy's to steal objects. They've got it all. Maybe he'll understand. I'll leave you now, ." Madam Pince said and gave her formal farewell and then went back to her work.

"Maybe." Hermione whispered.

* * *

Draco flip the pages of Hermione's potion book called, _Guide: Potions to_ Poisons , he grinned at the tittle. But before he can open the first page of the book, Blaise came and said, "Draco, let's eat Pansy is waiting for us."

"I'm coming. Go ahead." Draco said, and he threw the book on his bed. He fixed his tie as he head to the exit. The cold air greeted him as he entered the Great Hall. Not the usual cold air that is caused by the temperature. It was a sorrow. Sorrow coming from him. He can't identify the reason of his sorrow, his back stiffened and everything slowed down as he sensed_ her_. He sensed Hermione. She got in to his bloodstreams. He kept on denying that it isn't her, it's not her. He absolutely don't love her. He's just suspecting that she's _her_. She was the same girl that he has fallen hard for. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Pansy grabbed him by the wrists and lead him to their table.

* * *

PLEASE _REVIEW! And make your patience more longer. Expect for late updation. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi!Well I re-read the last chapter that I made and thre's a bit of problem. Some parts repeats itself, I already fixed it so you don't have to worry about. Sorry for the late update, well it's hard to think a net chapter from what happened last chapter. So please enjoy yourself, sit back and read it... Please REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_I have to get the book. _She thought. Ron's loud chewing of food and the loud noise in the Great Hall immediately drifted her away from her thoughts. But Draco's thoughts didn't. They are many distractions that surrounded him, but for him there was no noise, no distractions as if he was in a barley and the only sound he can hear is his heart beating and the wind greeting him. He dig his spoon on the cup of his pudding rapidly as he saw Hermione Granger was standing up from her sit and going to the exit.

But as he was about to stood up Pansy's hand flew to his and she pushed him back to his sit. "Wait for us, Draco. We waited for you, so bring back the favor." She said while raising her eyebrow on him.

He glared at her for a second then he spoke up, "Is that a favor for me to do or a command?"

"A command." Blaise said, butting in. "Now take your sit."

"Bastard." He whispered said while obeying Blaise's _command._

Draco impatiently leaned his head with his right hand, then he glanced at his watched to know how long have he been there. He has been there for 3 hours but for him it feels like 10 decades. If Pansy just stop talking, Draco would be out thre fo r like 5 minutes but she didn't. He glared at Pansy and Blaise as thy slowly endured the taste of their food. And finally, Pansy and Blaise took their last bite to their pie. And Draco was free to go.

Draco lead their way out form the Great Hall but parted them as he heard a suspicious splashing sound down the dark corridors. "You guys go, I'll just check something." He bravely walked his way down the corridors, the splashing sound as his guide. He stopped as he heard the sound was coming from the a abandoned room. He has never been there, never. He was surprised the door was slightly opened. Curiosity was killing him, he wants to know what's inside. So he gave himself his desire, and opened it.

The hinges squeaked as he slowly opened it. Golden walls and water running greeted him, until he realized he's in a bathroom. A small form lay its head on the corners of the bathtub and as he fixed his sight, it presented her Granger, in the Prefect's bathroom taking a bath. He stood still at his tracks as he felt Hermione's head turned to him. Her eyes looked as if it would fall to the ground as she saw Malfoy standing on the door.

She rapidly sunk herself in the cold waters but after seconds she rose again catching her breath and displeased to see Malfoy still unaware of the happenings. Hermione grabbed a bottle f shampoo an threw it towards Draco. "Ouch!" He yelped as he has come into his senses. She glared at him and grabbed another bottle and threw it over him, but he quickly move away from the bottle's direction. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Hermione questioned. "You might want to know where you are, and who are you with, Malfoy!" She said screaming at him at high-pitched.

"Shut up! People might hear you and think about things that you and I would possibly never do." He warned.

"Go away!" She said, trying to lower down her voice. "GO!" Then grabbed another bottle and threw it to him. Draco rapidly move again to stop the bottle from coming his way. As he did that, the perfume's glass bottle crashed the cellar floor and it break into pieces the sound can be heard all around the room. As it crashed the floor, they heard a voice coming from the end of the hallways saying, "Anybody there?" then it quickly ran through the prefect's bathroom,

It is Filch.

"Close the door! You stupid git!" Hermione yelped, panicky. Then Malfoy obeyed. It was right on time when Draco closed the door because that's the time when Filch got into the bathroom's door.

Filch cleared his throat, and then spoke. "Is there someone in there?"

"Yes, it's Hermione Granger, what do you want, sir?" She said, making her voice loud to be heard even there was great water flowing.

"I'm sorry to disturb your bath, Ms. Granger. But I think you're with someone else." He said politely because, he can't see any wrong on Hermione. She's all books and nice things, and after all, she's the prefect. She can't do such thing.

"Maybe Peeves is playing tricks on you again, is he?" Hermione said, coming up with a good reason. She felt Draco is currently smirking at her. She mouthed him a 'What'.

He just continued to smirk weirdly.

"It's my fault to see something wrong on your bath, Ms. Granger. Maybe you're right, Peeves always love to play tricks on me. Good bye, Prefect Granger." He finally said, and they heard him walked away.

Granger smiled at the thought of, 'Prefect Granger' She didn't even noticed that Draco was still there.

"Enjoying your self there, eh." He said demanding for attention.

That's when the bright smile on Hermione's face faded. He just always come and ruin things. "Why are you still here?" She said glaring at him.

"What do you expect, I'll escape and let Filch see me? Is there really an existing brain on your cranium, Granger." He snapped.

She just rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She said after a long pause. "You might want to look away, mister. If there's still brain left in your thick head." She snapped back. Then she smirked triumphantly when he looked away. "Good." She whispered. She made her way out of the tub slowly, making sure Malfoy wasn't look at her. Well, Malfoy obeyed her because he didn't want to be called a pervert. And he has manners, and for some reason, respects woman when really needed to. She tiptoed to a wall to cover her body.

"Faster, _please_." Draco said, impatiently.

Hermione popped her head out to see Draco's back and said, "I didn't know you're so polite, Malfoy."

He just smiled at the door, not minding if Granger sees it or not.

Not caring for his answer she continued to dress her self up. Then she finally move her way to the door. She patted Draco on his shoulder as a sign of goodbye. "Good night." She said forcing a smile.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to face her. Her warm breathing was felt on the tip of his nose. Their eyes met, her brown eyes ad his silver night sky eyes. Their was something hidden between her eyes, like a _lie_. She was hiding something from him, that he shouldn't know. He saw it, somewhere there in her brown eyes. And it was _wonderful_.

He let go of her wrist quickly, and cleared his throat. "Well,"

"What?" She said trying to hide his discomfort from the past happenings.

"I have your book. Want to come with me and get it?" He said ignoring her eyes.

"Umm, sure. Absolutely." She said unconsciously. _Brilliant Hermione, you're so brilliant. _

He just smiled at her with her sudden unconsciousness while talking. "You really want to go?"

She faintly nodded. _I hate myself._

"Okay then, let's go." Draco said while walking fast.

Hermione fasten her footsteps o keep up with him but he was way to fast for her. "Draco, wait up!" She said, as Draco was a 2 foot away from her.

That's when he stopped. "What?" He said annoyed.

"I'm quite sure you said, 'want to come with me' not 'want to have a race'." She said glaring at him for losing his respect. _Well, did he even lose it. He didn't even have one. _"Is that how you walk with other people, leave the like you're Cinderella?"

"Cinderella? What?" He said questionably.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Some muggle folk."

He just nodded and after a long pause started to walk again but now she's walking beside him.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please Review** :D Love y'all! I hope you liked the chapter, if you have suggestions or complaint, or better story requirement please post it in the review box.. hehehe or private message me don't worry I wont bite :D


End file.
